Dread Doctors
The Dread Doctors were the main antagonists of Season 5 of Teen Wolf. They first appeared in Creatures of the Night, when they were seen admonishing Belasko, a Werewolf-Garuda hybrid, for failing to kill Scott McCall and take his Alpha powers. From then on, it was quickly revealed that they were experimenting on teenagers and turning them into hybrid creatures known as Chimeras. Among those they turned into Chimeras were Theo Raeken, Belasko, Tracy Stewart, Donovan Donati, Lucas, Josh Diaz, Hayden Romero, Corey, Beth, and Noah Patrick. In addition to these hybrid creatures, the Dread Doctors also performed procedures on several true supernatural creatures as well, including shocking Scott McCall in the chest to exacerbate his wolfsbane-induced asthma attacks and weaken him, summoning a lightning bolt into Kira Yukimura's eye to superpower her Kitsune spirit, and giving Liam Dunbar an infusion of a special type of wolfsbane in the form of a black fluid through an IV pump. At the end of the first half of Season 5, the Dread Doctors uncovered what appeared to be a prophetic fresco painting hidden behind a tiled wall that depicted a Hellhound fighting against the Beast of Gevaudan. In Damnatio Memoriae, it was revealed that the Dread Doctors did, in fact, resurrect the Beast (Sebastien Valet) by placing his spirit into the body of the first and only successful Chimera, which was revealed to be Mason Hewitt in The Beast of Beacon Hills. According to the Dread Doctors, Mason was their only successful Chimera due to the fact that he was a truly good person before he was corrupted by them. Using frequencies, the Dread Doctors forced Mason to transform into the Beast multiple times, causing him to grow in strength and power (as well as allowing Sebastien's spirit inside of him to remember more and more of his true identity) and go on several large-scale massacres before his body morphed into the Beast without prompting and subsequently mauled the Dread Doctors to death. The Surgeon survived just long enough to reunite with the newly-transformed Sebastien, revealing that The Surgeon was, in fact, Sebastien's former best friend and comrade from the 18th century, Marcel. Sebastien then continued the new life given to him by his friend until the Banshee Lydia Martin managed to use her voice to force Sebastien to turn back into Mason, ending the Dread Doctors' dream of resurrecting the world's perfect killer. Early Lives Almost nothing is known about the Dread Doctors' lives before they gained the esoteric powers that allowed them to experiment on teenagers and turn them into Chimeras. The only member whose early life is somewhat known is The Surgeon, who was formerly a French soldier in the Seven Years War named Marcel who fought alongside his best friend and comrade, Sebastien Valet in North America in 1760. He was present when Sebastien transformed into the Beast of Gevaudan, the world's most ferocious and violent Werewolf, by drinking rainwater from a wolf's paw print, during their time serving in what is now known as Montreal, Canada. Upon their return to their hometown of Gévaudan, France, Marcel helped Sebastien cover up the hundreds of victims he killed throughout his reign as the Beast, even after Marcel was caught by Sebastien's sister and Gévaudan's best huntress Marie-Jeanne Valet, who initially believed Marcel to be the Beast before ultimately realizing that he was simply covering up for her brother. After Sebastien/the Beast was killed by Marie-Jeanne in 1767, it is assumed that Marcel decided to dedicate his life to becoming a surgeon and worshiping the supernatural, with the ultimate goal of resurrecting his dear friend Sebastien, as he believed the Beast to be the world's most perfect killer. He became known as The Surgeon, and, in his experiments, he managed to harness electromagnetic forces within a steampunk-style mask, bestowing upon himself the power to manipulate electromagnetic fields, which he used to various effects, including controlling electricity and magneticism, manipulating the memories of his test subjects, and extending his lifespan far beyond normal limits. It is assumed that he was eventually joined by two more physicians who eventually became known as The Pathologist and The Geneticist, who also gained the same powers that The Surgeon possessed. The three then began to work together to resurrect the Beast of Gevaudan. Sometime around the World War II era, the Dread Doctors settled in Russia, where they engaged in experimenting on pregnant women and their unborn children to use science to replicate the supernatural. Whatever they accomplished while in the country was so disastrous that the Russian government covered up their experimentation by claiming their laboratory was a dangerous nuclear site with unhealthy amounts of radiation. However, this cover-up didn't convince everyone, and graffiti at the site, which read "They come. They come for all of us," suggests that the legends of the Dread Doctors have not been forgotten. They also managed to capture a Nazi soldier in the German military who was also an Alpha Werewolf. They called this soldier Der Soldat, which is German for "the soldier," and they somehow extracted his healing factor, turning it into a green serum that they could use to further improve their health and extend their lives in conjunction with their existing electromagnetic powers. In Season 6, it is implied that Der Soldat was a severe burn victim, and that the Dread Doctors used heliox therapy to keep him breathing normally while they used his body to augment their experiments. At some point in the early 2000s, the Dread Doctors made their way to Beacon Hills, where they met the eight or nine-year-old Theo Raeken. It has been implied that they were attracted to him as a test subject due to his willingness to kill at such a young age, and as a result, they watched as Theo allowed his sister to die of hypothermia in the woods and decided to change their methods in their experimentation. According to Theo, the Dread Doctors lied to him and told him that his sister wanted him to have his heart in order to get him to kill her, but Stiles believed that Theo actively wanted to kill her and used the Dread Doctors' plans as justification; however, it remains unknown which version of events is the actual truth. The Dread Doctors then harvested Theo's sister's heart before transplanting it into young Theo's body, which gave him genetic chimerism, a condition that was necessary in order to be turned into the Doctors' first pseudo-supernatural Chimera; in Theo's case, a Werewolf-Werecoyote hybrid. Though Theo was not a suitable vessel for the Beast, he was the closest that the Dread Doctors came to creating a "successful" Chimera until they finally achieved their ultimate goal of resurrecting the Beast of Gevaudan in the autumn of 2012. Since he survived his transformation without any difficulties, the Dread Doctors apparently allowed him to live in exchange for his help in creating more Chimeras. At some point in their lives, they crossed paths with Gabriel Valack, though the nature of their relationship remains unknown. However, Valack has held a grudge against the Doctors ever since, and he dedicated himself to finally stopping them from then on, even going so far as to write a novel, titled The Dread Doctors, to help those victims of their experiments to recover the memories that the Dread Doctors repressed of their experimental procedures in hopes of exposing them for who they are. Throughout Teen Wolf The Doctors The Dread Doctors consisted of three members, each of whom apparently has their own role within the group which were likely based on their respective medical specialties. The Surgeon The Surgeon was the first Dread Doctor and the creator of the trio, and as such was their leader. He was in charge of determining their course of action and often was the one who spoke for the group in conversation with others. He presumably became The Surgeon at some point after his best friend Sebastien Valet, the famed Beast of Gevaudan, was killed by his sister in 1767. The Pathologist The Pathologist was the second male member of the Dread Doctors who acted primarily as the muscle of the group, using his enhanced strength to hold down their test subjects so that The Surgeon could perform his experiments on them. The Geneticist The Geneticist was the only female Dread Doctor, and seemed to work more on the materials the Doctors used in their experiments more so than doing the experiments herself. She was often seen giving the other Doctors injections of the green serum they created using Der Soldat's healing factor, which helped them maintain their health and longevity in addition to the longevity gained from their electromagnetic manipulation powers. Despite her more passive role in the trio, she was still a very talented fighter and was defeated in battle only by the Beast of Gevaudan. Personalities The Dread Doctors revealed very little of their individual personalities, instead working as a collective whole with a single-minded focus on resurrecting the Beast of Gevaudan. They were obsessed with the supernatural and cared about the results of their experiments; they had no tolerance for failure and did not give second chances, as evidenced by the fact that they killed their Chimeras as soon as it was evident that they were rejecting their transformations. Because of this solitary focus on their ultimate goal, they regarded anything outside of it as inconsequential and would typically not waste their time on any issue that didn't contribute to their mission of resurrecting the Beast. For this reason, they typically did not kill bystanders or witnesses unless they got into the way of their goals, and only seemed to want to harm the McCall Pack because of their interference with their experiments. However, they were willing to make deals in order to facilitate their goals, such as working with Theo Raeken, who agreed to help keep the McCall Pack distracted in exchange for the Doctors' help in turning the pack against Scott McCall so that Theo could steal his Alpha powers, become a real Werewolf, and take control of the pack for himself. Though they were not concerned with killing unless it served their agenda, they seemed to genuinely be awestruck by the Beast, regarding him as the perfect killer and doing anything in their power to bring him back, to the point where they even seemed unconcerned by the prospect of their own deaths when the Beast finally realized its true identity and fatally mauled them all. Physical Appearances The Dread Doctors were nearly always seen wearing their helmets and armor, which had a very steampunk style; this included bronze or brass helmets, which had rusted with verdigris as it aged, wool peacoats, brocade vests, and silk shirts with utilitarian slacks. Their color scheme was predominantly dark colors such as black, forest green, and navy blue, though The Surgeon would wear a gold and pink brocade vest with a light pink silk shirt under his jacket. The Geneticist, as the only female, wore black skirts with fishnet stockings and platform boots with numerous silver buckles, making her style more modern and trendy than her cohorts and possibly indicating that she may be the youngest of the Doctors. All three Doctors also wore robotic gloves and gauntlets over their hands to hide how scarred and aged their skin had become through their extended lives. However, their true appearances were seen on two occasions. In Strange Frequencies, The Geneticist was briefly seen without her helmet, revealing her skin was scarred and covered with age spots, with her head nearly bald and covered with sparse patches of white hair. She also had a small hole drilled into her skull behind her ear, suggesting that she may have performed trephination on herself to further augment her abilities like Gabriel Valack. In Apotheosis, the newly-returned Sebastien Valet removed The Surgeon's helmet to reveal that he was actually Sebastien's former best friend Marcel; his skin was mottled, wrinkled, and scarred just like The Geneticist's due to his advanced age, with a bald head that had sparse patches of white, brittle hair; even Sebastien remarked that the Dread Doctors' form of immortality was unattractive due to the fact that they did not have eternal youth to go with it. Experiments Powers and Abilities Weaknesses * Telluric Currents: The Dread Doctors, due to their powers of electromagnetic manipulation, were unable to enter buildings that were situated on top of powerful convergences of telluric currents, such as the convergence that runs under Eichen House. As a result, they were forced to overpower Kira Yukimura, a Thunder Kitsune, with a lightning bolt before luring her to Eichen House so that her presence and involuntary production of foxfire could temporarily disable the currents' effects on them and allow them to enter. *'Ultrasonic Emitters': Because the Dread Doctors' powers were based on certain electromagnetic frequencies, they could be disabled by conflicting frequencies, such as the ones used by the Argent family in their ultrasonic emitters. This was proven when Gerard Argent used one of their emitters to prevent the Doctors from using their powers against him. Equipment *'Dread Doctor Masks': These masks harnessed electromagnetic forces and allowed them to gain their powers. One specific mask, created by The Surgeon, fell into the hands of Gabriel Valack, and it could allow the wearer the ability to see things no one else could see, though it was nearly always fatal to anyone who did not already possess electromagnokinesis like the Doctors did. *'Modified Mercury': This substance was created by the Dread Doctors, allowing them to inject it into humans with genetic chimerism to turn them into pseudo-supernatural Chimeras. The Chimera would then be buried in the ground as part of an incubation process before being given one last injection that would be the last step in starting their transformation. *'Green Serum': The Dread Doctors created a serum using the healing factor of an Alpha Löwenmensch known as Der Soldat that possessed miraculous healing properties. It could heal wounds, improve health, and extend the lifespans of those who were given regular injections of it, which the Dread Doctors used to stay alive for over two centuries. Its most impressive quality is that it can even resurrect the dead when injected into a corpse; it was used to resurrect Hayden Romero, Tracy Stewart, Josh Diaz, and Corey Bryant, all of whom had been dead anywhere from several hours to several weeks, though they did experience a darkening of their personalities as a result. The serum also allowed them to successfully transition into Chimeras, despite the fact that they had died because their bodies rejected the transformation. *'Sword Cane': After the death of the Beast of Gevaudan at the hands of Marie-Jeanne Valet, Marcel stole the special pike she used to kill her brother, which contained wolfsbane and Mountain Ash in the steel and had been forged with her blood under the light of a full moon, and reforged it into a sword cane, which he kept for nearly 250 years in case he needed it to kill the Beast in the future. *'Frequency Goggles': The Dread Doctors created a pair of goggles that had spikes, which would impale the soft tissue around the eye socket and create a bond with the wearer that would allow them to hone in on a specific frequency in order to locate a person. The Dread Doctors themselves used these goggles to keep track of all of their Chimeras, as they were each given a specific frequency during their transformation into Chimeras, and Theo Raeken allowed Malia Tate to borrow them so that she could use them to track down her mother, the Desert Wolf, a Werecoyote who, like all supernaturals, had her own unique frequency as well. Trivia *The Surgeon, who was the creator of the Dread Doctor group, was over 250 years old at the time of his death, though it is unknown how old the other members were and when they officially joined him. *If the stories in The Dread Doctors novel by Gabriel Valack are true, the Doctors possibly created numerous other Chimeras in other cities, including a town in the northeastern region of the United States known as New England. Gallery 6567b9b39334a69f76dbe514dbbf06b4.jpg Tumblr nrheftW40j1qa80aoo7 540.jpg 1-xQ2ODirVuGYZT-nldu200w.jpeg Tumblr inline nrwtizN0CQ1qk74k3 500.png Tumblr inline nrvw2jZLjr1r0jzsb 500.png Tumblr inline nrgnnpOD4a1snjmql 500.gif Tumblr inline nrgnnugyxL1snjmql 500.gif Tumblr o270arnFKr1t000yzo1 500.gif Tumblr nsvh415irA1qixosbo3 500.gif Tumblr nsk9wtckk41uzl6nko3 500.gif -teen-wolf---15-frea.png Tumblr nt8hg8wJaJ1qixosbo1 540.gif Tumblr o1ab4jGggd1s7vtaho1 500.gif Tumblr nsxmeahDFb1s5bnpco1 400.gif Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Dread Doctors Category:Former Humans Category:Needs Help